The Hunger Games
by Raven Ride
Summary: The human race has fallen to slavery under the league of vampires. But domination wasn't enough for the vampires, they wanted to see what the humans were capable of. And so The Hunger Games were created. Bella Swan has taken the place of her childhood friend, Katniss Everdeen. She doubts her chances of survival, but it seems that survival has become her best companion since then...
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

**The Hunger Games**

***You and I both know that I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, so every right goes to Stephanie Meyer and Suzanne Collins...but this story plot belongs to me***

**Chapter 1: Reaping Day**

In the year of 2012, the human race succumbed to the league of vampires. Their attack was swift, stealthy, and brutal upon every human who fought against them-even though it was no use. The humans soon became slaves, food sources, and property under the vampires rule. Their rights were taken away from them almost immedieately. It was from this day that the human race was no longer considered to be worth no more than a horse or a pig.

But being enslaved was apparently not enough for the league of vampires. They wanted to see what the humans were capable of, instead of being no more than slaves and food sources. And so became the birth of an annual pageant that was held every year. A boy and a girl from each of the twelve powerful vampire capitols or 'Districts', ranging from ages twelve to eighteen, are chosen at random. They are given into the custody of the Velixion-the most powerful vampire capitol of them all-and are sent into an arena where they will fight to the death. Twenty four of the humans go in, and only one victor comes out. Once awarded the title of the victor, the human is given their freedom and until the day they die, they are showered with gifts, the luxury of their own estate, and attending vampire victor parties that keeps reminding them of what they try very hard to forget.

All my life, I have watched these unfortunate souls get chosen and fight to the death. It's hardly ever seen that the victors come from District 12. The victors usually come from District 1, District 2, and District 4. The vampires there are army general vampires, so it's no wonder why they usually win. The humans there have been trained for this their whole life.

"Miss Bella," I heard my name being said, my frame began to rock back and forth. "Miss Bella, please wake up, your Master wishes to see you." I opened one of my eyes and I saw the face of my long-time friend and fellow slave, Angela Webber. She had become my very first friend when I had first entered my master's estate. I had originally thought that all hope was lost when I had first become a slave. I was given a very cold shoulder when I had met the other slaves. Apparently it was 'code' that when a new slave comes along, they would ignore him or her for a very lond period of time-six or seven months at the most-until they determined that they were not with the vampires. It was Angela who first approached me in my time of need. I had just been beaten because I had disgraced my master by crying in front of other high vampires. She had comforted me and wiped away my tears until I had finally calmed down. And from that moment on, we had become the best of friends.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and sat up. "Thanks Angela," I said groggily. It then hit me what day it was. "Happy Hunger Games," I said, forcing as much fake enthusiasm as I could.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," she said, with the same fake enthusiasm. "Master Edward wishes to see you right away. He didn't say why, and I probably shouldn't even ask either."

I nodded sympathetically, and got up from my bunk bed wearing my pure white nightgown. I pulled some underwear on and left the slave houses and approached the estate.

My Master was Edward Cullen, a very important vampire in the vampire world. He was a firm believer in submissive slaves. He wasn't a horrible Master where he found pleasure in our pain, he wasn't like that at fact, he was very sweet with us and the little children-he would even give them little treats whenever he visited the children slave quarters. He just has taught us how to behave whenever we were in public with him, is all.

I knocked on Master Edward's office door. I looked down to see that my feet were dirtying the plush white carpet. Crap! I was going to have to clean that up whenever I was going to get the chance.

"Come in," Master Edward's deep sultry voice said through the door. I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, sorting through some paper work. He looked up and saw me standing there. "Ah, Bella please come in." He waved me forward and set the paperwork back down on his desk.

"You wanted to see me Master Edward?" I asked, catiously as I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Yes I did, in fact." He got up from his desk and walked around it to get to me. He ran his fingers through my hair, and palmed my cheek. He titled my head upwards and kissed me. It was to train me for my other Masters, I was sure of it. He couldn't keep me forever. His ice cold tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I gave it to him immedieately. I didn't like it when his tongue entered my mouth, but I didn't say anything about it. He suddenly pulled away, out of breath, even though that was considered to be impossible. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you, Master Edward. I will be sure to keep that in mind."

He stepped away from me. "Bella, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Master' unless we were in public. Please call me by my birth given name."

"Yes Mast-I mean, yes Edward. May I be dismissed so I may prepare for the Reaping?"

"Yes, you are dismissed." He waved me off. "I'll see you in a couple of hours to come pick you up, along with the other slaves."

I nodded and left the room. I went back into the slave houses to be bathed and dressed properly for the Reaping. The Reaping was the drawing of the one boy and one girl from each of the twelve Districts. They were publicly televised so everyone in the whole world could see it.

I bathed in the bathhouses along with the other female slaves, and scrubbed away until I saw red where I scrubbed my skin viciously. I dressed up in a pale blue dress that came down to my knees, and it was very snug around my waist. I pulled all of my hair into a loose bun, and let a few strands of hair fall into my face.

"That look is quite exceptional on you, Bella," I heard Edward's voice come from the door. I turned around to see him leaned up against the door frame with one of his legs crossed over the other, and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

"Thank you, _Edward_," I said, emphasizing his name without putting 'Master' in there.

He chuckled and leaned off the door frame and approached me. "You look like you're ready to go, do you think that you could check in on the children slave quarters to see if they're ready?"

"Of course."

I left my slave quarter and went into the children's slave quarter's. I loved children. They were quite sweet and very cute when they were happy. But they could be little scheming demons when they wanted to be. But still very cute.

I stepped inside one of the bunk houses, and it was running a muck with screaming and shouting children. The girls were huddled in one corner of the large room and the boys on the other.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. A twelve year old little girl with waist long chocolate brown hair ran towards me, her long white nightgown made her trip several times but she caught herself. I laughed at the little girl and bent down, and extended my arms so she could run straight into them. I had met little Katniss Everdeen when she had just been beaten by Master Edward, because she had stolen some bread to give her little sister, Primerose, who had just turned seven recently. I was out visiting the animals in the farm out in the outskirts of the estate. I was giving the horses sugarcubes when I heard a little girl crying. I followed the noise to an empty stable to see a little girl huddled in the corner, curled up into a ball, and she was sobbing. I could see the red streaked whip marks through her back as I approached the sobbing girl. I lightly touched her shoulder and she flinched away from my touch. She eventually calmed down and stopped sobbing when I started telling her about my life story. How scared I was when I first stepped onto the estate, how low I felt after I had recieved my first beating, how happy I was when I had gotten my first friend, and so on so forth. I had introduced her to one of the fat pigs that I liked to call "Hammy" and that got her to laugh when he started to roll around in the mud with the other pigs. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and took her back to the estate so she could be fed a well cooked meal. And that was how our friendship began.

"Hey Catnip," I smiled and hugged her closer to me. "How have you been lately?"

"Better now that you're here," she said a large smile forming on her face. Her smile immedieately disappeared though. "But I'm scared. Today's Reaping Day."

"Your names only been in there once, Katniss. They're not gonna pick you," I assured her, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Plus, I've entered my name more than twenty five times. I think you're safe."

"What will you do if I do get picked?" Her big blue eyes got even bigger. If that was even possible.

"You won't I promise."

"What will you do?" she persisted.

I paused for a long second. "I'd take your place." This I was sure about. I have convinced myself if Angela, Katniss, or Primerose was to get drawn to participate in the Hunger Games (though it was highly doubted that they would), I would take their place in a heartbeat. Even though I didn't have the skills to wield a weapon, I would still do it no matter what. In fact, I think it would bring Master Edward some publicity. If a Master's slave was chosen to participate in the Hunger Games, it was said that it would bring that Master more fortune and publicity, it was a high fortune for them.

"Children!" one of Master Edward's most trusted men and younger brother, Jasper Hale, yelled over the roar of the children. They quieted down immedieatly, just as they were trained to. "It's time that we depart for the Reaping in the square. Please go to your assigned train cart and that will be all."

I hugged Katniss close to me. "I'll see you at the square. I promise, you won't get picked."

"You don't know that, Bella. You're no Mistress Alice." Her voice was sullen and weak. Like she might get sick at any moment.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, you'll be safe. You'll see." I smiled and she ran off to join the other children who were going to be sentenced to an almost death if picked.

* * *

The sky was cloudy today, looking as if it might rain. Human boys and girls were getting put into separate groups based on their genders. Vampire guards were everywhere you looked. On top of the buildings, near the center stage, and on the center stage. On that platform there were two large class balls that held a large amount of paper slips. Death sentence slips for a human girl and boy.

Once the girls and boys were put into order, the Hunger Games recruiter, Effie Trinket, skipped forward in her insanley high heels to where a microphone stand was. She tapped on it lightly before speaking into it. "Welcome! Welcome!" she sang, pride was bursting in her voice. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She grabbed at her pink curly wig and repositioned it.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I've heard this saying so many times that it's nearly made me sick to my stomach every time that I hear it.

"Before we begin, though, Velixion has brought you a real treat for you all! A little video, isn't that exciting?" The screen behind her started giving off bad reception, before it got into a more clear picture, showing a pile of skulls in the pouring rain. Ugh, the Beginning Battles video. A video which described the whole history behind the Hunger Games. I've seen this video a million times.

"Now," Effie said with a solemn smile on her face that it sent chills down my spine, "let's begin shall we? Ladies first." She skipped happily to stand behind one of the two glass balls filled with paper slips. Her hand guided down and hovered around for a short second before digging down deep into paper slips. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she pulled out a paper slip. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she walked over to the microphone and unfolded the slip.

I held my breath as she was about to read out the name for everyone to hear.

What happens next shocks me. It is not me or Angela who is picked. And it turns out that Katniss was right about what was yet to come.

It is Katniss Everdeen who is picked.

***Yes, it sounds a lot like The Hunger Games book, but please have faith in me! I promise that this story will be different from any other fanfic you have ever read! Please rate and review so I know what your thoughts are on my story :)***

**~May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor~**


	2. Chapter 2: Volunteer

**The Hunger Games**

***Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. I know that I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, so don't get on my case about it!***

**Chapter 2: Volunteer **

No one moved, said anything, or hardly even breathed as Katniss's name rang out through the square. My throat began to close up, and it began to seem difficult to breathe.

She couldn't go out there and fight! She was only a child! I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. Little Katniss stepped out of the group of girls, wearing a baby pink dress that went to her knees, and approached the center stage.

I felt myself stumble forward and out of the group of girls. "Katniss?" I choked out. "Katniss?" I tried to reach out to her, but several vampire guards blocked my way and tried to force me back into the group. "Ugh! Let go of me! KATNISS!" I shrieked.

Protect her, protect her, _protect her... _was all my mind whispered at first, then was screaming in my head. I promised I would protect her, didn't I? _Didn't I?_

_"I volunteer!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing throughout the square. The guards let me go at once, and I stepped forward with my head held high. "I volunteer as tribute." My voice was sturdy and firm. Katniss was staring at me with sheer look of horror on her face. I stumbled towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Go find Angela."

"No," she cried, the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Go find Angela, and I promise I'll see you soon."

"No!" The tears were now streaming down her face and dripping off her chin. They splattered against the stone under our feet. One of the vampire guards grabbed Katniss and threw her over his shoulder. "No! No! No!" she continued to yell over and over as he carried her away.

I stared after her, my mouth agape, and the tears well beginning to form in my eyes as well. It was Effie's voice that brought me back to reality. "Come on up here, dear! Come, come, come!" I turned around to see her smiling down at me, and waving me forward with one of her hands. I slowly approached the stage. Once I was in her reach, she grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me forward.

"It seems that District 12 has a volunteer for the female tribute. And what is your name, dear?" she asked me, putting the microphone in front of me.

"Bella Swan," I said, my voice sounding dull and monotone.

She pulled the microphone back to her again. "And who would your Master be?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, I bet my hat that your Master is an important one. He definitely will be after you enter into the arena! Give it up for, Bella Swan!" Effie started clapping, but she was the only one who was making the sound. Instead, the boys and girls down below in front of the stage pressed three fingers on their left hands and and held them up above their heads. A sign that meant hello, I love you, and goodbye to someone you love. "And now for our boy tribute!" Effie went to the other glass ball and dug out a paper slip and read it aloud for everyone to hear. "Paul Lahote!"

Paul Lahote? _Paul Lahote? _I hated that boy! He was mean, inconsiderate, and sadistic as well! He was under Mistress Alice's rule, and whenever he visited us, he made sure that my life and Angela's life was a living hell. He looked like he was fighting happiness as he walked up onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Bella Swan and Paul Lahote, District 12's tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She smiled at the crowd. "Well, go on you two, shake hands!" He turned towards me and extended his right hand. I slowly followed. His hand was as soft as a pillow and as warm as fire embers. It felt too weird. Too alien. I was used to hard as stone and cold as ice hands. The hands of my Master.

We were soon escorted into the Justice Building, where even more guards were standing and waiting by. I was sent into an empty room where there was two couches in the center of the room and they were facing each other.

I wandered around the room, looking around it. The door suddenly opened, making me jump out of my skin. I turned around, and Katniss ran in with Angela who followed in shortly after. Katniss jumped straight into my arms and sobbed into my neck.

"Why did you do that?" she hiccuped. "Why? Why? Why?"

"I promised that you wouldn't get picked, didn't I?" The tears were starting to form in my eyes again. Damn tears!

She pulled away, and dug around in her dress. She pulled out a little golden pin, with a strange bird in flight, catching an arrow in it's beak. I realized that this was her mocking-jay pin. Her mother had given it to her when she was only seven years old as a birthday present. It had been in the Everdeen family for decades, maybe even centuries as she once had told me before. "To keep you safe," she whispered and put it on my dress. "Just promise me that you'll wear it in the arena."

"Katniss, I can't take your mocking-jay pi-"

"Just promise me you'll wear it in the arena," she persisted, and pressed it up against my chest. Her big blue eyes were hard and firm. Intense enough to send shivers down my spin.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I promise," I said, solemnly staring back into her intense stare.

The door suddenly opened again and a guard stepped inside. "Times up," he said, and grabbed both Katniss and Angela by the arms.

"No! No! No!" Katniss shrieked again, fighting against the guard even though it was fruitless. She was no match for her tiny twelve year old strength versus the improved strength of a vampire.

"I'll see you soon!" I yelled out to the both of them as the door slammed shut. I swallowed down the lump that began to rise in my throat.

The door suddenly opened again, and I was surprised to see that Master Edward had stepped inside. "Master Edward?" I voiced out my thoughts in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to my favorite slave," he said, sadness lacing his voice. He engulfed me into a hug and I slowly returned it, still in my state of shock and confusion. I was his favorite slave? Is that why he kissed me all the time? "You know, I never imagined that you had the nerve to speak out and struggle against a vampire guard at the Reaping."

"When you care about someone, you'll do just about anything to protect them, Master Edward," I whispered into his shoulder.

He suddenly pulled away, and looked into my eyes very firmly. "No. No more of this 'Master' business, do you hear me, Bella? From now on, I am Edward to you, do you understand me?"

I nodded, and I had the urge to hug him closer to me.

The door opened up again. "Times up," the guard said.

Edward slowly pulled away and approached the exit. But before he was about a foot away from the door he faced me again to say one more thing. "You got guts, Bella. You've got major guts." And that was all he said before he spun around on his heel and left the room.

I spent the next several minutes alone in the room, before Effie Trinket came to escort me to the cars. The cars which would lead us to a train and that train would lead us out of District 12 and into Velixion.

And that was leading us to a death sentence, indeed.

***Wow, who expected Edward to go and say goodbye to Bella? I know I did (hint, hint, wink, wink) Rate and review! The more you review, the faster I'll update!***

**~May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

**The Hunger Games**

***Please continue on leaving me a review every now and then, they really make my day :) Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, and neither do you (cliche I know)***

**Chapter 3: The Train**

When I was escorted into the car, Effie was already crammed into the middle of the back seat and Paul was seated right next to her, his eyes red and puffy. It looked as if he had been crying, even though I had highly doubted that he would have done such a ridiculous thing. If there was one thing that I knew about Paul Lahote, it was that he was tougher than nails and he did what he damn well pleased when Mistress Alice wasn't around.

We spent the next twenty minutes listen to Effie drone on and on about how luxurious the train was. Crystal chandeliers, silk coated furniture, and unlimited amounts of food and drinks. I really didn't mind the whole unlimted access to the food and drinks, in fact that was actually kind of nice, really. Back in the estate with Mast-I mean, _Edward_, you got fed when you got fed, and you didn't ask any questions about it. Sometimes, Edward would even bring me a candy bar or a brownie whenever I thought that I was behaving like a good slave.

Once the train finally came into sight, Paul and myself gladly spilled out of the car, eager to escape Effie's one-woman conversation with herself.

We were escorted by several guards onto the train. Effie was right about one thing, the train _was _elegant enough for me to drop my jaw in shock. Everywhere you looked, there were platters of food and drinks in the strangest china I ever saw, and there were several silk covered couches that faced each other in the center of the room. Minus the food and drinks, it looked exactly like the room where I say my goodbyes to Katniss, Angela, and Edward.

"Go ahead, help yourself to anything you'd like!" Effie said cheerfully as she skipped past us and sat down on one of the silk couches.

Paul wasted no time to help himself to some pieces of what I think was brownies. I slowly walked into the room and looked around some more. There was more food and drinks, furniture, and a gigantic painting of the Volturi Kings.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi were the rulers of this world. They were the ones who had come up with the idea of The Hunger Games. They were secretly hated all over District 12, and even Edward had held a little dislike against them. As much power they had, they were sadistic about it. Those who spoke against them were publicly executed and the guards in every District made them watch their death.

I sat down on one of the couches and stared out the window, not realizing that we were already moving at a very fast speed.

Effie sighed. "Don't you just love technology, Bella? Almost five hundred miles an hour and not a single bump. I know _I _love technology."

"I'm afraid that I'm not very familiar with the luxury," I replied monotone.

"Oh, but didn't your Master let you use it when you needed it?" she asked, looking like she was about ready to cry. Even though that was damn near impossible.

"On rare occasions."

"My Mistress let me use it whenever I could!" Paul boomed, obnoxiously and muffled, since his mouth was stuffed with food.

I rolled my eyes. "No one really cares, Paul."

"Just shut up, Swan. You and I both know that you're not going to survive in the arena." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I didn't even look back as I replied. "And it's highly doubted that arrogant pricks like you will survive either."

Effie just glanced at the both of us like she was watching a tennis match.

"Yeah, well-"

"I'm going to my room," I said, cutting him off. I got up from the couch and left the room without another word. It didn't take me long to find it either, because on the front door it had the words 'FEMALE TRIBUTE' in large bold letters engraved into the wood. Like the other room that Effie and Paul were in, the room was very elegant. But instead of having couches and chairs, there was a very large white and black bed in the middle of it, a seventy two inch flat screen TV that hung on the wall across the bed, and there were two doors. One door was a closet full of very expensive looking clothes, and shoes. The other door was a bathroom entirely made out of white marble. And I think the toilet was made out of ivory.

I slowly slid out of my blue dress that I wore at the Reaping today and ran the water for a shower. While I was waiting for the water to warm up, I examined the mocking-jay pin that Katniss had given me this morning. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I had just sentenced myself to death in an arena. Why does fate have to be so cruel to humanity? What have we ever done to deserve this kind of punishment?

_But you saved Katniss's life. Lord only knows what those tributes from District 1, District 2, and District 4 might've done to her, _my mind whispered to me.

Yeah. That is true.

When the water was warm enough to step into, I slowly washed myself. The pounding water had felt like warm rain against my skin. It felt quite nice, actually. After I was done showering, I dried my hair and got dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with some black converse sneakers.

Effie came and collected me for dinner. When I got to the dining room, Paul was already shoveling food in his mouth like he did this afternoon. I didn't really eat much, but only took in a few spoonfuls of this stew that they called "Lamb Stew". The thing that really sold it's flavor was dried up plums.

"So, what kind of skills do each of you possess?" Effie asked, taking a sip from her goblet which was full of human blood. Her blood red eyes began to glow more and more with each sip she took.

"Well, I'm really strong," Paul boasted, flexed his arms trying to show off his muscles. "And I'm really smart when it comes to survival instincts, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he his. That's why his pig headedness gets in the way of his instincts." But I have to hand it to him, though, he was right about being really strong. Whenever Edward and I visited Mistress Alice's estate, I would see him carrying two bags of horse feed around the barn when the other male slaves are carrying at least one bag of horse feed. Those bags weigh at least one hundred and fifty pounds.

"And what about you, Bella? What type of talents do you have?" Effie asked, turning towards me, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I don't know," I said as I continued to stir my stew with my spoon. "I've never really had any time on my own to actually discover them."

"And there is our first tribute dead at the start," Paul muttered under his breath as he took a sip from his glass of cow milk.

"Hmm...I guess you'll have to find out once you start the training sessions," she said, and took another sip from her goblet.

***R&R please! :)***

**~May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor~**


	4. Chapter 4: Mentor

**The Hunger Games**

***I really try and make my chapters longer for you're guys's pleasure :) Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, and neither do you!***

**Chapter 4: Mentor**

I suddenly awoke to Effie's cheerful voice saying that "it was going to be a big, big day!". And in truth, it was a big day. Today, we were meeting our mentor, Peeta Mellark, District 12's only victor from the 59th annual Hunger Games. He suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and found a refuge in alcohol. There wasn't a time where he wasn't drunk in front of the camera's, leaving a bad image for District 12, thinking that we were all soon to be come alcoholics like Peeta one day, too.

I got up from my bed and brushed my hair, freeing it from tangles. I dressed in the same clothes I wore last night, since they weren't very dirty. I walked into the dining room to see that Paul was shoveling food down his throat, and Effie was seated at the edge of the table looking at a Velixion fashion magazine that was full of ridiculous outfits. I sat down in a seat that was the farthest away from both Paul and Effie and slowly filled my plate up with food. There was a light brown liquid that was very sweet and hot. I drained it in almost under a minute, despite the fact that it burned both my tongue and my throat.

"That's called 'hot chocolate', Bella. Would you like some more?" Effie offered, and gestured towards a silver pitcher. I nodded eagerly and reached for the pitcher.

About five minutes later, the dining room door suddenly opened and a tall man with stringly and untidy blonde hair walked into the room, carrying a silver flask in one of his hands. There were purple bags under his eyes and he looked very tired. Like he might pass out any moment now.

"Ah Peeta! How nice of you to join us this wonderful morning!" Effie greeted him cheerfully.

"I am in no mood for happy greetings, so shut it Pinkie," he snapped, seeming to be very annoyed.

That didn't affect her at all. "Well, if you're in no mood to greet me, then why don't you greet your two tributes that you'll be mentoring for this year's Hunger Games." She gestured towards us.

His bloodshot eyes snapped towards us, and glazed over us in a very...discomforting matter. I expected him to say a snarky comment about us, but instead he laughed and took a swig from the silver flask. "Don't expect to be treated like royalty for too long, kids!" he chuckled. "'Cause you ain't gonna be livin' long enough to know the _real _treatment of royalty!" He laughed some more, revealing his yellow teeth, before seating himself down in one of the chairs and started to shove food into his mouth like Paul was.

I gave him one of my infamous glares, and slowly continued to eat my breakfast.

Effie left us alone so we could discuss out our battle strategies with Peeta. Though I think that talking strategy is the farthest thing from both Paul and Peeta's mind. Peeta seems to be more concerned about his drinking addiction, and Paul is too busy flexing his muscles for himself, thinking that he already has won the Hunger Games.

I sighed, and stabbed my fork into my sausage patty. "Okay, so what's the best way to find shelter?" I asked, tired off the silence.

No one answered me, or I'm pretty sure that they didn't even hear me.

"Hey!" I said, a little louder. They both jumped in their seats and stared at me. "What. Is the best way. To find. Shelter," I said, grounding each word out separately.

"Fiesty one, aren't you?" he said, smirking at me. "Bella Swan, is it? Okay Swanie, honesty is the best policy in my book, so here's a little bit of information that might help you survive: _Kill or be killed_."

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath, and snatched the silver flask away from him.

"Hey, give that back!" he yelled at me before I unscrewed the lid and dumped it all over the floor, emptying it out. I tossed the flask back to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "You little _punk!" _he screeched and made a lung for me. I dodged his attack by side-stepping it without even uncrossing my arms from my chest. I watch him face plant against the wall and fought back a giggle.

"Cut back on the drinking and actually _do your job _and it won't have to come to this again, alright?" I said, before I sat back in my chair and bit down into a biscuit.

He got up from his tumbled position against the wall, and glared very viciously at me. I half-expected him to attack me again, but instead he just went back to his seat without taking his gaze off of me. "You have evasive actions," he mused. "That'll definitely help you in the arena. What other things can you do?"

"Well, I can-" Paul started, but Peeta cut him off.

"I'm sorry is your name, Bella Swan? Shut up and let the damn girl talk without boasting about how pigheaded you are for at least a minute, will ya?"

Finally! Someone told Paul to shut up for once!

"I can run pretty fast. In my human school, I was the fastest runner out of all the students who were there." And even Paul can atest to this, because he witnessed these events, too.

"Another evasive action," he muttered. "What _else? _Like can you throw a spear, or handle a sword properly?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, I've never dealt with a weapon before in the first place."

He sighed before turning to Paul. "Alright, what were you saying before?"

"I'm really strong. And I'm pretty handy with a knife and a spear, too," Paul said and shoved a whole blueberry muffin into his mouth.

Peeta nodded with approval. "Another thing, when you're in front of the crowds, do your best to flare excitment, sexiness, and strength. If you do, then that'll definitely get you far. You'll have sponsors lined up around the block, which could save your damn life."

_Hmm..._I mused to myself, and tried to think of some of my sex factors. I was pretty skinny and petite, and I also had mahogany colored locks, and big brown eyes. I also heard that vampire males go for human girls eyes because they're _captivating _as I had once heard it.

I also thought about Peeta some more, too. Despite the fact that he was an alcoholic drunk, he was smarter than an army general vampire when it came to this kind of stuff.


	5. Chapter 5: Velixion

**The Hunger Games**

***Keep reviewing, they make me really happy! Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, and neither do you***

**Chapter 5: Velixion**

So far, all I have managed to accomplish with Peeta was "that I have evasive actions". But he really wanted someone who could fight and hold their ground if they were to come into contact with another tribute. So he flocked to Paul for that, but I really spent time on knife throwing and stuff. I snuck a bunch of knives out of the dining room, and spent the whole evening throwing them at the wall-taking a step back whenever I managed to make one stick in the place I wanted it to. And it turns out that I wasn't too bad at knife throwing. Maybe I could be a knife thrower in the arena. I showed Peeta the results, severely proud of myself for doing this, and all he did was shrug his shoulders and said: "I've seen better, sweetheart."

This, for an unknown reason, drove me to try harder.

The next day, I spent all of breakfast, lunch, and dinner mentally debating with myself on strategy when I was going to enter into the arena. Effie thought that I was depressed because I was deep in thought and I never really said anything during the meal times. She came up to me after lunch one day and said: "Don't worry about the arena just yet, Bella. We have yet to enter into Velixion, the Horn of Plenty, the training sessions, and the interview, too!"

So that was no help at all, either.

One morning at breakfast, I was seated at the far edge of the table still thinking of battle strategy when a golden and silver city appeared behind the moutains.

Effie sighed happily and got up from her seat. "Lady and gentlemen, I give you...Velixion," she announced and used both of her hands to gesture towards the city in a grand way. I got up from my seat and stared at Velixion like a blind man seeing th sun for the very first time. It was elegant, way more elegant than District 12 ever was. And on the sidewalks and tops of the buildings were thousands of very outrageously and ridiculously dressed vampires cheering and shouting our names.

"BEL-LA! BEL-LA! BEL-LA!" while others were shouting "PAUL! PAUL! PAUL!"

Huh, so this is what it must feel like to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. As flattering as it may seem, it was downright terrifying for me. They were cheering and shouting on our deaths, not our honor for being chosen to participate. It was quite sickening, really. I glared at the screaming crowd with all the hatred and anger that I had within me, while Paul just smiled and waved with enthusiasm.

I gave him a sideways glare before returning to my seat and stared blankly at my breakfast. I couldn't eat any more. I was filled with a sickness that flooded my stomach, giving me the hint that if I swallowed any type of food or drink that it would come back up in almost a heartbeat.

The train began to slow down and eventually rolled to a slow stop. We were escorted out of the train and nearly mobbed by screaming vampires.

Die-hard Hunger Game fans, apparently.

Most of them looked like they aged to be in their late teens or early twenties. Aside the fact that they had outrageous clothes and make-up on, they did seem pretty excited to see the tributes from District 12. I kept my face hard and straight as we continued to make our way towards a very beautiful and outstandish building. It stood out because on the front stairs there were two statues both of a girl and a boy. They were wearing dog collars around their necks to show that they were enslaved, but the girl had a sword in her hand that was in mid-swing, and the boy had a spear which looked like he was prepared to throw. None of the other buildings that I saw had those statues in front.

I gulped. So this was really happening. I was now officially a human in Velixion. And only the rarest of the rare of humans were allowed to be here, unless they were to be punished for running away, disgracing their master or mistress in an unhonorable way, or to just serve the rich and the royal.

I don't know if I can trust anyone, anymore...


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Stylist

**The Hunger Games**

***Keep reviewing, they make me really happy! Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, and neither do you***

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Stylist **

"One...two...three!" _RRRRRIIIIPPPP!_

I gritted my teeth and and closed my eyes tightly as one of the Velixion stylists ripped the waxing pad off my leg. I gripped the armrests of the dressing room chair as the pain in my leg faded away from a stinging to a numbness.

"Sorry!" the stylist giggled. "It's just that you're so hairy!" She applied another pad onto my leg and gently pressed it to the skin. "Okay, this is the last one. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and gripped the armrests even tighter.

"One...two...three!" _RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!_

I let out one little squeal and the stylist smiled in relief. "Oh, how glad am I that you're the female tribute from District 12. All of the other tributes normally cry and scream each time we do a waxing on them."

"Thank you?" It came out sounding more like a question than it did a statement.

She got off of her knees and pulled out a drawer, and started digged through it. She pulled out a hairbrush and started to work the teeth of the brush through my hair. She gently tugged it along, causing no pain to my scalp whatsoever.

"Okay, my work here is done. Your stylist, Rosalie Hale, will be with you shortly," she said as she departed from the dressing room. I sighed and folded my hands together. I let my eyes wander around the room until the door opened, my eyes quickly snapped to the mirror. It was out of slave-habit that I was supposed to have my gaze focused on one thing when a vampire entered into the room. It was a sign of submission.

From the reflection in the mirror, I saw an very beautiful vampire enter into the room. She had bloodred eyes that almost glowed and golden lockets of hair that nearly reached her waist. Her eyes stared into mine and I quickly snapped them away.

"Stand up and take off that robe, will you?" she said, and leaned all of her weight onto one foot. I quickly stood up and stripped off the robe. I stood in the middle of the dressing room, naked as the day I was born. She circled around me like a shark, looking me up and down as she did. "You have a good body. You're thin, but not where you look like a skeleton. It's good to have some meat on you. And the long, brown hair is a good turn on for the male sponsors." She handed me back the robe and started to run her fingers through my hair. I gratefully put it back on. "Okay, so tonight is the Tributes Parade. It's where we show off the tributes who are wearing clothes that represent their District."

"Yes, but mine is coal miners."

"Exactly."

"So you're here to make me look pretty."

"No, I'm here to make an impression. I wanna give them something to remember."

**~Review! (Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that it's so short!)~**


End file.
